


A Morning Of Leisure

by lorir_writes



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Submission to Tumblr Choices December Challenge 2019: Day Seventeen - Cozy
Relationships: Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Kudos: 3





	A Morning Of Leisure

**Author's Note:**

> Submission to Tumblr Choices December Challenge 2019: Day Seventeen - Cozy

On a rare sunny morning during the cold days of winter in Valtoria, rays of light streamed through small gaps between to the curtains, illuminating the master bedroom as the Cordonian queen shifted on the bed. Almost immediately, strong hands reached for her waist and pulled her closer, arms encircling her body, pressing her back against his torso.

A slow smile spread across her lips as she glanced over her shoulder. He constantly looked calm and collected, but one of the few moments he truly seemed peaceful was when he was sleeping. The warmth of his body around hers reminded her of how comfortable and safe she feels in his arms every time he hugged her. His tousled hair was evidence of their sweet and intimate moments before drifting off.

For over a year, every single day of her life has been just like that. Whenever she moved away on the bed, he wrapped her into his arms. If she was worried about something and couldn’t rest, he would comfort her until she fell asleep. He didn’t mind if she eventually kicked him in her sleep, if her hair looked like a hot mess or her breath wasn’t minty fresh when she wakes up. He loves her with all her qualities and flaws, her sense of humor, her silly ideas and her brutally honest opinions.

She placed one hand on his and brushed her thumb in circles as the other reached for the phone buzzing on the side table. She frowned. The several missed calls and texts so early in the morning were proof that his life mission wasn’t easy, yet he never shied away from it. He was ready to sacrifice any of his few minutes of leisure to solve the Kingdom’s problems.

The queen shook her head. After weeks of hectic days and late nights of work, this was the first time he had time to sleep properly and she was determined to let him rest. Unlocking the screen, she answered the texts and carefully eased herself out of her husband’s arms, kissed the top of his head after pulling the covers over his torso and got up, stretching her body on her way to the royal ensuite.

The sound of birds chirping on the gardens as the sunlight hit Liam’s eyes, waking him up. The king turned to the side, extending his hand to reach for Riley only to find himself alone on the bed. Rubbing his hands on his eyes, he sat up and spotted their dogs playing on the other side of the room and found a note on her pillow with a pink rose in the middle.

___

_“My darling,_

_You’ve been working too much lately, ignoring my requests to have a moment to rest. Therefore, I’m taking over your appointments this morning. Your schedule for today now includes having breakfast, going for a walk with the corgis, one hour of massotherapy and finishing that book that has been sitting on your nightstand for weeks. Or you can ditch all of those things and just stay in bed._

_Enjoy your morning of leisure, my king. I’ll see you at lunch._

_All my love,_

_Riley.”_

___

“As you wish, my love,” he murmured smiling at the note before starting his morning of leisure.


End file.
